


Rainy Day Daydreams

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [22]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: It's raining and John and Smitty have to stay inside





	Rainy Day Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got a book called Long Gone Daddy and I haven't regretted it
> 
> one
> 
> bit

Smitty sighed as he looked out the window, rain patting against the glass. He stared at the dark gray clouds as a flash of lightning came into view. Smitty smiled as he heard John's familiar laugh hit his ears.

He slid away from the wet window to walk down the hall, ignoring the loud  _boom_ of thunder. 

He turned into the room, seeing his boyfriend smiling and giggling softly as he edited his video (a/n: i like to think they laugh at the stupid shit they do when they edit). He walked into the room quietly, getting behind John and laying his head ontop of John's mess of a hair. "Hey." John said as he felt Smitty's arms lay on top of his shoulders. "Hey." Smitty repeated, the room going quiet, the thunder being the only thing making the room louder. 

"Let me finish editing and I'll come cuddle or do somethin' gay with you, 'kay?" John broke the silence, turning his head slightly to look at the younger man. Smitty nodded, leaning his head down to press a light kiss against his cheek. He took his arms away, walking out the room and heading back to the couch. 

He plopped down on the soft cushions, fishing his phone out his pocket and turning it on. 

He waited there for, maybe, fifty minutes before he heard footsteps get closer to him. He looked up, a smile slipping on his face as he saw John stand next to the couch. John pulled Smitty up before laying down.

He grabbed Smitty's hands, pulling him closer as Smitty slowly laid on top of John. 

The storm slowly came to an end as John and Smitty whispered to eachother, leaving kisses on eachothers faces. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA im not dead
> 
>  
> 
> Yes
> 
> Yes the title is from adventure time because I already miss the show hhsgshhs
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
